Inazuma Eleven Go: A Storm Across Time!
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: Unos meses después de terminado el Holy Road, un nuevo problema surge y esta vez los chicos de Raimon tendrán que pasar por aventuras más grandes de las que alguna vez imaginaron si es que quieren salvar el soccer de ser eliminado. ShindouxOC FeyxOC AoixOC. Pasen, lean y si les gusto comenten, y si no... también! todos sus reviews son bienvenidos.
1. ¿El soccer desapareció?

_Ciaossu!_

_¿sorprendidos? Se que deberia estar actualizando otras historias, pero no pude evitar comenzar estas una vez que las ideas comenzaron a agolparse en mi cabeza._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_y bueno, como es costumbre, el primer aviso lo dare yo asi que ¡aqui vamos!_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

___**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

___**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

Un bello día soleado brillaba sobre todo Japón, y que mejor lugar para pasar un día así que en la playa. Aunque para un par de chicos, su visita a la playa no era precisamente para asolearse y jugar en el mar.

En una pequeña escuela del lugar, ese par de chicos estaba con los pequeños alumnos de ahí.

"¡Aquí voy!" grito animado un pequeño mientras que avanzaba con el balón. Su primer obstáculo fue un chico de castaña cabellera alborotada con un remolino a cada lado, tez algo bronceada, ojos color cafés y que vestía el uniforme del equipo de Raimon. El pequeño se acercó al castaño pero lo burlo sin problema alguno.

"¡Así se hace!" dijo el castaño divertido.

El pequeño continúo su camino y finalmente llego a la portería, donde lo esperaba una chica con una larga cabellera castaña hasta las rodillas amarrada en una coleta con un listón roja, y sus ojos eran de color café, a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella traía un chándal color negro con solo tres delgadas franjas rojas que iban del puño de una manga a la otra pasando sobre los hombros, y una sola franja blanca que pasaba horizontalmente sobre su pecho.

El pequeño se lo pensó un poco pero luego tiro con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la castaña "intento" atrapar el balón pero este término entrando a la portería.

"¡Ya lo conseguí!" dijo emocionado el pequeño mientras que el duo lo miraba sonriente.

"¡Tenma!" gritaron algunos niños mientras que iban a rodear al castaño.

"¡Tenma sigo yo!"

"¡No es justo es mi turno!"

"Ne Kanade-san, ¿cree que yo también pueda intentarlo?" pregunto una niña obviamente menor que los demás mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

"Claro que si" dijo la castaña con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

"¡Vamos niños! Hagan una sola fila" dijo la maestra tratando de poner orden. Sin embargo lo único que recibió fueron las protestas de los pequeñines.

"¡Chicos, háganle caso a Hanabayashi-sensei y formen una sola fila!" dijo Tenma mientras que esta vez los niños obedecieron sin chistar.

La práctica continúo un poco más y después de un rato, el trio de chicos se acercó a la banca para descansar un poco.

"Increíble que ya hayan pasado 3 meses desde el Holy Road" dijo Matsukaze mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

"Eso es porque hemos estado viajando por todo el país" dijo la castaña "Todo gracias al programa creado por Goenji-san" agrego. "Es una lástima que hoy sea nuestro último día aquí"

"Pero al menos hicimos un buen trabajo" agrego Tenma mientras dirigía su mirada a la cancha. "Se han vuelto tan buenos que es difícil creer que son los mismos que conocimos al principio y todo gracias al soccer" dijo Tenma sonriente mientras que levantaba su mirada al cielo.

_**Algunos días después…**_

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo Tenma, quien miraba emocionado hacia su escuela.

"Espero que a todos les esté yendo bien" dijo Kanade mientras que entraba a la escuela junto al castaño.

El dúo siguió su camino bastante entretenidos, sin embargo se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver que la cancha de prácticas se había convertido en una cancha de beisbol.

"Aún queda el edificio de soccer" dijo Kanade mientras comenzaba a caminar en esa dirección y Tenma solo la siguió.

Una vez que llegaron, Tenma fue el primero en pasar, sin embargo, esta vez lo único que encontraron fueron distintas canchas, un par de ellas para el club de baloncesto, otras para el club de voleibol, y otras de gimnasia.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" murmuro Kanade confundida.

"Oigan ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo una voz familiar. El dúo de castaños volteo y se encontraron con un chico de cabello naranja desaliñado que por el frente llegaba casi hasta su mentón y por la espalda estaba atado en una coleta que llegaba debajo de su hombro y ojos color violeta.

"¡Satoshi-senpai!" dijo Kanade mientras se acercaba al pelinaranja mientras el aludido solo los miro confundido.

"Senpai, ¿Sabe dónde está el club de soccer?" preguntó Tenma pero el pelinaranja solo le dedico una mirada confundida. "Más importante, este es el edificio exclusivo para el club de soccer, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Satoshi. "Aquí no tenemos club de soccer" dijo dejando a Tenma y Kanade bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Cambiaron de lugar?" preguntó Kanade.

"Oi, escucha lo que te dicen" regaño un chico del club de baloncesto que estaba junto a Satoshi.

"¡Pues entonces díganos! ¿Dónde está el club?" dijo Tenma. Sin embargo Satoshi y su compañero simplemente se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon de ahí. Tenma y Kanade intercambiaron miradas y mejor salieron de ahí.

"Son terribles. Si movieron el club a otro lado podrían habernos avisado" dijo Tenma algo deprimido.

"¿Are? ¿Shindou-kun?" dijo Kanade mientras que miraba en dirección a donde pasaba cierto peligris.

"¡Capitán Shindou!" grito Tenma llamando la atención del susodicho.

"Buenos días Shindou-kun" dijo Kanade con una sonrisa.

"¿Te conozco?" pregunto Shindou con tono serio.

"¿Eh?" repitió la castaña sorprendida. "Soy yo Kanade. Tenma y yo somos miembros del club de soccer en caso de que se te olvidara"

"Capitán ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Tenma.

"¿Capitán? ¿Yo?" repitió Shindou sin comprender.

"Ah cierto. Ahora yo soy el capitán" dijo Tenma nervioso. "Me preguntaba dónde están todos. No veo que estén practicando en ninguna parte y parece que el club de soccer cambio de locación" dijo el castaño.

"¿Club de soccer? ¿De qué hablas?" repitió Shindou. "No han movido el club de soccer. En esta escuela no existe tal club"

"¿¡EH!?" gritaron sorprendidos Kanade y Tenma.

"¿Es alguna clase de broma escolar?" preguntó Tenma.

"No sé quién te haya informado mal, pero yo soy Shindou Takuto del club de música" dijo el peligris. "¿Ustedes dos son estudiantes transferidos? Si desean unirse al club de soccer tendrán que irse a otra escuela" agrego para después marcharse.

"Es imposible que no haya un club de soccer aquí" dijo Tenma, mientras que Kanade solo lucia algo deprimida pero en ese momento noto a alguien familiar.

"¡Sangoku-senpai!" dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al de tercero año. "¿Paso algo con el club de soccer? Además Shindou fue demasiado cruel con nosotros" se quejó la castaña mientras que Tenma se acercó a ellos.

"Por lo que veo son de primer año ¿no es así?" dijo el chico de tercero demostrando que no había prestado atención. "Aquí no tenemos club de soccer, pero si quieren hacer algún deporte, únanse al club de sumo, nos vendrían bien un nuevo miembro y una manager" añadió Sangoku para después imitar los movimientos de un luchador de sumo. Los chicos se sorprendieron y mejor se alejaron de ahí.

Los chicos continuaron su búsqueda y se encontraron con varios ostros familiares, sin embargo…

"¡Oigan chicos de primero! El soccer no es el único deporte. El rugby también es genial" dijo Kurumada, ahora miembro del club de rugby.

"Lo siento, no me interesa el futbol" dijo Kirino, quien estaba en el club de literatura.

"Estoy ocupado" dijo Hayami, ahora miembro del club de tenis.

"No sé nada de futbol" dijo Kurama quien junto a Amagi parecían no estar en ningún club

"¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?" dijo Hamano, miembro del club de pesca.

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Tenma obviamente deprimido.

"Si esto es una broma, es demasiado cruel" agrego Kanade pero en ese momento vieron una cara familiar.

"¡Shinsuke!/¡Shinsuke-kun!" dijeron Tenma y Kanade al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacia el pequeñín.

"Oye, que…"

"¿Ustedes también son de primer año?" pregunto Nishizono, dejando sin palabras al dúo de castaños. "¡Soy Nishizono Shinsuke del club de ping-pong! ¿Quieren unirse?" pregunto.

"¡Tenma!" grito una voz femenina y de inmediato cierta peliazul se llevó a rastras al chico.

"¡Aoi! ¿Sabes quién soy?" pregunto Tenma sorprendido.

"Claro que se. No puedo creer que pensaras unirte al club de ping-pong" dijo Aoi molesta.

"Después de todo, nosotros somos…"

"_El club de soccer_" escucho Tenma pensando que todo estaba bien.

"El club de caligrafía ¿no?" dijo realmente la peliazul para el desaliento de Tenma.

"¿Caligrafía?" repitió Kanade mientras se acercaba al dúo.

"Tú eres…" pregunto Aoi algo confundida. Kanade iba a responder pero en ese momento. "Ah cierto, eres la hija de Kadowaki-sensei ¿Kanade, cierto?" dijo Sorano mientras que Kanade parecía no creer lo que le habían dicho.

"¿Pasa algo Kanade?" pregunto Tenma al ver la reacción de la castaña.

"N-No es nada" se apresuró a decir Kanade.

El resto del día continúo con su transcurso "_normal_" y una vez que las clases y los clubes terminaron sus prácticas, el dúo de castaños se reunió en la cancha junto al rio.

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" dijo Tenma deprimido. "No solo desapareció el club, sino que todos se han olvidado del soccer"

"Ellos amaban tanto el futbol y ahora…" dijo Kanade mientras que algunas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. "Es como si el futbol hubiera desaparecido" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"No, la eliminación del soccer aún no está completa" dijo una voz monótona. El dúo se giró y frente a ellos encontraron a un tipo de cabellera morada, ojos grises y de una vestimenta extraña. "Matsukaze Tenma, Mitarashi Kanade. Ahora eliminare el futbol de ustedes" dijo el pelimorado mientras que Tenma y Kanade solo se pusieron de pie.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Kanade quien se escondía detrás de Tenma.

"Soy Alpha. Mi misión es eliminar el soccer" dijo con su tono monótono. "El ultimo rastro está dentro de ustedes dos"

"Entonces… ¿Tu eres la razón por la que todo se puso tan raro en Raimon?" pregunto Tenma algo molesto.

"Efectivamente"

"¡Devuélvenos nuestro soccer!" dijo Kanade molesta.

"No. Lo que debemos hacer es todo lo contrario. La total aniquilación del soccer" dijo Alpha.

"No lo permitiremos" dijo Tenma bastante determinado mientras que Alpha solo lanzo un extraño dispositivo al aire, que al poco rato se convirtió en algo parecido a un balón de soccer.

"No pueden resistirse" dijo Alpha para luego patear aquel extraño dispositivo. El _balón_ golpeo a Tenma en el pecho con bastante fuerza haciendo que él y Kanade perdieran el balance pero antes de que alguno de los dos tocara el piso, una luz roja los envolvió a los tres.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Kanade, mientras que al igual que Tenma miraba en su alrededor.

"¿Podría ser…?" murmuro Tenma quien parecía haber figurado donde estaban.

"¡Eres tú, Tenma!" dijo Kanade sorprendida al ver en la misma dirección donde miraba el castaño. Y es que ahí estaba una versión mucho más joven de Tenma, acompañado de su madre.

"Estamos en el pasado… ¿Es un sueño?" murmuro Tenma mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza.

"No tienen que entenderlo" dijo Alpha apareciendo detrás del dúo. "Solo asuman la realidad tal y como se desarrolle frente a ustedes" agrego. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de la madre de Tenma. En ese momento el dúo de castaños volteo y vieron como el pequeño Tenma estaba a punto de ser aplastado por unas vigas de madera.

"_Lo recuerdo. Esta fue la primera vez que me encontré con el soccer. Crecí amando el soccer porque un balón me salvo la vida_"

Alpha pateo su _balón _y este tomo un color anaranjado mientras que iba en dirección a interceptar el balón que alguna vez había salvado a Tenma, evitando este suceso.

"Tenma-kun" murmuro Kanade horrorizada al ver como aquellas vigas cayeron completamente sobre el pequeño Tenma.

"Modificación del punto de interrupción completada" dijo Alpha a través de su comunicador.

En ese momento todo a su alrededor parecía haberse congelado.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto Kanade preocupada.

"No te preocupes. No moriste, solo tomo un mes para sanar totalmente tus heridas" explico Alpha mientras el dúo lo miraba sorprendido. "Pero ahora, el significado que tenía el soccer para ti se esfumó"

"¿De qué…?" dijo Kanade, pero su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando vio como Tenma se desplomaba de rodillas en el césped. Y se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza "¡Tenma-kun!" dijo preocupada la castaña. "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?"

"La información extraña está desapareciendo de su mente, eso es todo." Explico Alpha. "Ahora lo mismo debería de pasar contigo" añadió.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kanade confundida.

"Tu conexión con Matsukaze Tenma es lo que ha dado origen a tu soccer" explico el pelimorado mientras que Kanade lo miraba confundida tratando de comprender la explicación

"Espera" dijo Tenma con algo de dificultad. "A mi… me gusta el soccer"

"¿Qué?" repitió Alpha confundido.

"Lo amo y es muy importante para mí. Y tengo que proteger lo que más amo cueste lo que cueste" dijo Tenma mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. "¡Por eso yo nunca me olvidare del soccer!"

_**Mientras tanto…**_

En algún extraño lugar, un grupo de señores ya mayores observaban la escena a través de lo que parecía una pantalla holográfica.

"¿Qué significa esto?" dijo uno de los viejos visiblemente sorprendido.

"Matsukaze Tenma no ha cambiado aun cuando el punto de interrupción fue modificado" dijo otro de los viejos.

"Parece que han encontrado algo interesante" dijo una voz más joven. Se trataba de un chico con el mismo uniforme que Alpha, de una corta cabellera negra. Curiosamente su ojo izquierdo tenía un color azul, mientras que el derecho lo mantenía siempre cerrado. "Me pregunto cómo lidiara con eso el baka de Alpha"

"Continuemos observándolo un poco más" dijo el segundo viejo que había hablado mientras que se comunicaba con Alpha.

_**De regreso con Tenma…**_

"Si, será hecho" dijo Alpha. "Se ha propuesto un nuevo método para terminar con este asunto. Cambiemos de lugar" agrego mientras que ahora los tres eran envueltos por una luz azul.

Cuando todo se aclaró, Tenma y Kanade aparecieron en una cancha en medio de la playa.

"Este es un lugar apropiado ¿no les parece?" dijo Alpha apareciendo detrás del dúo de Raimon, y para sorpresa de estos, otros chicos aparecieron detrás del pelimorado "Jugaras tu amado soccer contra nosotros" agrego el pelimorado.

"¿Ustedes juegan soccer?" pregunto Tenma sorprendido.

"Nada tan patético como eso. Somos agentes de ruta autorizados para intervenir en el tiempo" dijo Alpha mientras que nuevamente sacaba su extraño dispositivo y este tomaba su forma esférica. "Para corregir las rutas del tiempo, es nuestra misión crear una ruta donde el soccer ya no sea parte de ese mundo" explico.

"¿Un mundo sin soccer?" repitió Kanade.

"Así es. Eliminaremos el soccer" dijo el pelimorado mientras que pateaba su balón en dirección a Tenma.

"¡No los dejare!" grito Tenma determinado mientras que liberaba a su Keshin, sin embargo el tiro de Alpha lo venció sin problemas.

"¡Tenma-kun!" dijo preocupada Kanade mientras se trataba de acercar al chico, pero los demás miembros también golpeaban al castaño. "¡Basta!" dijo Kanade mientras que se ponía en el camino del balón para tratar de detenerlo pero termino también recibiendo un fuerte golpe. Esto se repitió por bastante tiempo hasta que Alpha detuvo el ataque.

"¿Ahora sienten lo aterrador que puede ser el soccer?" preguntó el pelimorado "El soccer solo trae dolor, sufrimiento, carga, agonía, maldad… todo eso es algo innecesario"

"Te equivocas… el soccer es…" dijo Tenma con algo de dificultad. Alpha solo tomo nuevamente el dispositivo esférico y se preparó para atacar a Tenma, sin embargo, un chico de color verde bastante claro y brillantes ojos de un tono azul-verdoso.

"El soccer es algo necesario" dijo aquel peliverde.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Tenma algo sorprendido.

"Mi nombre es Fei Rune" se presentó el peliverde. "¿Se divierten abusando de una sola persona? Entonces hagamos de esto un duelo justo"

"¿Duelo? ¿Cómo es eso?" pregunto Alpha confundido a pesar de mantener su tono de siempre. Fei simplemente sonrió y luego chasque los dedos. En ese momento, Kanade y Tenma miraron sorprendidos como un aura similar a la de un Keshin emanaba de la espalda del chico peliverde pero luego esta tomo forma de 9 chicos todos con el mismo color de pelo y ojos que Fei. Y esa no era la única similitud, ya que la chaqueta naranja y pantalones azules de Fei, cambiaron por una playera roja con líneas blancas que formaban el kanji de cielo(_Ten_) y pantaloncillos blancos, al igual que los demás, salvo por el portero, quien tenía una playera gris, las líneas eran de color amarillo y el pantaloncillo era negro.

Alpha acepto el reto y de inmediato ambos equipos tomaron sus lugares en la cancha.

"¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo Tenma-kun?" pregunto Kanade algo preocupada a su castaño amigo, quien ahora ya traía el mismo uniforme que Fei.

"No pienso dejar que desaparezcan el soccer" dijo bastante determinado el castaño.

"Entonces yo también quiero jugar" dijo la castaña igual de determinada que Matsukaze.

"¿Tú también juegas soccer?" preguntó Fei a la castaña.

"Hai. Juego como portera" dijo de inmediato Kanade. Fei volteo a ver al chico con uniforme de portero, y con un simple chasquido este desapareció, mientras que de alguna forma la ropa que traía Kanade, se cambió por aquel uniforme de portero.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Fei.

"Soy Kanade. Mitarashi Kanade" se presentó la castaña.

"Pero Aoi te llamo con otro apellido" dijo Tenma de repente. Kanade solo agacho un poco la mirada pero después solo le sonrió a su amigo.

"Cuando termine el partido te explico" dijo la castaña. Tenma iba a decir algo más pero…

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo un micrófono?" dijo un hombre que había aparecido de la nada en la cancha. En ese momento el micrófono saco un destello amarillo al igual que los ojos de ese sujeto.

"Implante la información de los jugadores en el cerebro de este hombre. Oi que los comentarios son esenciales en el soccer" explico Alpha mientras que a un lado de la cancha, aparecía un marcador holográfico. "Hemos registrado el nombre de nuestro equipo como _Protocol Omega_" añadió.

"Ya veo. Nosotros no tenemos un nombre ya que somos un equipo improvisado" dijo Fei para luego tomar una pose pensativa. "¡Ya se! Nuestro equipo será _Tenmas_" dijo el peliverde ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kanade y Tenma. "Ya que es el equipo de Tenma, ese me parece un buen nombre" explico mientras que le entregaba la banda del capitán al castaño.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el partido se inició con el saque de parte de _Protocol Omega _quienes de inmediato se encargaron de sorprender a Tenma y Kanade con la enorme velocidad de sus pases.

"Tranquilos. Lo único que pasa es que sus ojos aún no se acostumbran a la velocidad" dijo Fei para luego lanzarse al ataque y robar el balón sin mucha dificultad. El peliverde de inmediato avanzo hasta la portería a toda velocidad ayudándose de pases rápidos y su increíble habilidad para saltar como si se tratase de un conejo.

Una vez que Fei se acercó lo suficiente, lanzo directo a portería con su '_Bouncer Rabbit_' sin embargo el portero de _Protocol Omega _detuvo el tiro sin problemas usando su '_Keeper Command 03_'

El partido continuaba y rápidamente se convirtió en una fiera batalla donde ninguno de los dos equipos cedía ante el otro. Alpha avanzaba con el esférico, pero Fei ordeno a la defensa detener al pelimorado. Un trio de defensas se acercó e intento detener al capitán de _Protocol Omega_ usando su '_Fractal House_' pero Alpha no tuvo problemas para burlarlos, y luego tirar usando su '_Shoot Command 01_'

"¡Kanade!"

"Déjamelo a mí" dijo la castaña con tono confiado a pesar de sus nervios. "¡_Fairy Wall_!" grito la castaña. La chica junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando, y dos luces aparecieron a cada lado de la castaña, para que luego esta estirara sus manos hacia el frente creando una pantalla luminosa con la que choco el tiro de Alpha. El balón giro por bastante tiempo contra aquella pared hasta que finalmente termino por destrozarla pero para suerte de la castaña, el tiro reboto en el travesaño lo que le dio la oportunidad de detenerlo.

"Eso estuvo cerca" murmuro aliviada la castaña.

El partido continuo tan cerrado como había estado anteriormente, por lo que Alpha decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. El pelimorado se encargó de robar el balón para luego avanzar a la portería protegida por Kanade. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, el capitán de _Protocol Omega _libero a su Keshin, sin embargo después hizo algo que sorprendió a los presentes.

"¡Armed!" en ese momento, el Keshin de Alpha volvió a ser una masa de energía, y luego rodeo el cuerpo del pelimorado, para después quedar sobre el como si se tratase de una armadura. Después de esto, Alpha parecía haber ganado una inmensa fuerza, la cual aprovecho para lanzar el balón a portería dejando sin oportunidad a Kanade para hacer algo, además que la castaña se llevó un golpe algo fuerte.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto con dificultad la castaña.

"Su apariencia cambio cuando se fusiono con su Keshin y lo uso como una armadura. Eso es un Keshin Armed" explico Fei mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Kanade.

"¿Un Keshin como armadura?" repitió Kanade confundida.

"Es una técnica algo inestable, pero le permite usar mucho más poder que controlando su Keshin de manera normal" explico el peliverde.

El partido se reanudo y esta vez los jugadores de _Protocol Omega_ se enfocaron más en hacerle daño a Tenma y sus compañeros, que en intentar anotar más goles.

"¿Estas bien Fei-kun?" pregunto Kanade al ver como el chico se llevaba una fuerte barrida.

"Tranquila. Además ya casi es hora" dijo el chico.

"Cierto, el primer tiempo casi termina" dijo Tenma acercándose al dúo.

"También eso, pero estoy esperando algo más" dijo Fei sonriente para luego levantar su mirada al cielo y empezar una cuenta regresiva. y justo cuando el chico llego al cero, para sorpresa de Tenma y Kanade, una versión flotante de la caravana relámpago apareció en medio del cielo.

"Tiene que ser una broma." Dijo Kanade sorprendida.

"¡Tenma-kun! ¡Buenas!" dijo un oso azul de peluche.

"Si, definitivamente tiene que ser una broma" dijo Kanade incrédula ante lo que veía.

* * *

_Y ese fue el primer episodio de esta nueva aventura. Por ahora no queda más que despedirse y __recordarles __e invitarlos a enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	2. Comienza la Aventura por el tiempo

_Ciaossu!_

_4... 4 capitulos en un día... todo por mi publico querido!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_y bueno, ahora el aviso viene a ustede cortesia de nuestro viajero en el tiempo favorito... ¡Fey Rune!_

_Fey: Arigatou_

_yo: Adelante Fey-kun_

_Fey: De acuerdo..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

___**yo: Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

___**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

"Cierto, el primer tiempo casi termina" dijo Tenma acercándose al dúo.

"También eso, pero estoy esperando algo más" dijo Fei sonriente para luego levantar su mirada al cielo y empezar una cuenta regresiva. Y justo cuando el chico llego al cero, para sorpresa de Tenma y Kanade, una versión flotante de la caravana relámpago apareció en medio del cielo.

"Tiene que ser una broma." Dijo Kanade sorprendida.

"¡Tenma-kun! ¡Buenas!" dijo un oso azul de peluche.

"Si, definitivamente tiene que ser una broma" dijo Kanade incrédula ante lo que veía.

"Justo a tiempo, Wondeba, Honoka-san" dijo Fei mirando al oso, mientras que junto por el oso se asomó una mujer de corta cabellera rosa y ojos azules con una seria expresión en su rostro.

Mientras la caravana aterrizaba, el improvisado arbitro/comentarista señalaba el final del primer tiempo.

"Fei, ¿todo en orden?" preguntó el oso mientras que Tenma y Kanade estaban que no lo creían.

"Las cosas se pusieron algo rudas" dijo Fei con una risa nerviosa mientras que se rascaba la nuca.

"Tal y como pensaba. No puedes llegar muy lejos sin mí, Clark Wonderbot-sama, el más grande entrenador de todos los tiempos" dijo el oso.

"¿Entrenador? ¡Pero tú eres un oso!" dijeron Tenma y Kanade al mismo tiempo.

"Conoce tu lugar, Wonderbot." Dijo la mujer pelirrosa.

"¿En serio ese oso…?" pregunto Kanade mientras volteaba a ver a los demás miembros del equipo, sin embargo la pregunta quedo en el aire debido a la sorpresa que se llevó cuando con un simple chasquido de Fei, los jugadores desaparecieron. "Esto es demasiado para mi" dijo Kanade mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en la arena.

"Son llamados _Duplis_" intervino la pelirrosa. "Son una especie de Keshin que Fei usa como jugadores sustitutos" explico la mujer. "Por cierto, soy Honoka, Furukawa Honoka" se presentó la ojiazul.

"Tenma-kun, Kanade-chan, he restaurado su línea de tiempo donde se encontraron por primera vez con el soccer" dijo Wonderbot mientras que los aludidos solo intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron aliviados.

"Ne Honoka-san ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?" pregunto Fei con cierta ilusión en su rostro.

"Por supuesto. No hay nada que el gran Clark Wonderbot-sama no pueda lograr" dijo el oso mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

"Aunque fui yo quien lo consiguió" dijo la pelirrosa con un tono tan monótono como el de Alpha.

"¡Qué emoción! ¡Déjenme verlo!" repetía Fei bastante emocionado mientras que aquel oso solo saco un extraño par de pistolas.

"Casi nos costó la vida, así que será mejor que estés agradecido" dijo el peluche mientras que de una de sus pistolas salía un rayo amarillo del cual después apareció un enorme tiranosaurio anaranjado.

"Fei, miximax" dijo la pelirrosa. En ese momento Wonderbot uso su otra pistola para dispararle a Fei, quien después de un rato cambio su apariencia completamente. Su pálida tez ahora estaba bronceada. Su verde pelo ahora tenía un pálido color rosa y sus ojos tenían un intenso color rojo.

"La pistola miximax combina mi personalidad con la del tiranosaurio, por eso luzco así" explico Fei ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros castaños.

"Osos de peluche que hablan, gente fusionándose con dinosaurios, Keshins como armaduras. Esto es demasiado. Al menos usted es una persona normal, Honoka-san" dijo Kanade mientras miraba a la pelirrosa.

"Ese fue el propósito cuando me crearon. Parecer normal a pesar de mi condición como androide" dijo como sin nada la pelirrosa mientras que Kanade solo se recostó en la arena.

"Ya está, me rindo. Esto simplemente desafía toda lógica que ya no puedo hacer nada" dijo Kanade con una ligera aura depresiva a su alrededor.

"Es hora de continuar" dijo como sin nada la pelirrosa ignorando completamente a Kanade. Fei nuevamente llamo a sus Duplis y ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones en la cancha.

Una vez que el partido se reanudo, los Duplis se encargaron de hacerle llegar el balón a Fei, quien avanzo con el sin muchos problemas gracias a su nuevo poder. Una vez burlada la primer línea de defensa, Fei le paso el balón a Tenma, quien se vio abrumado por las habilidades de los jugadores de Protocol Omega, pero gracias a unas palabras de Fei, el chico recupero su confianza y logro burlar a sus marcadores, e incluso aunque después de eso perdió el esférico, se las ingenió para usar una nueva técnica hissatsu para recuperarlo, su '_Wonder Trap_'. Con el balón nuevamente en su posesión, Tenma intento atacar pero los jugadores que anteriormente había burlado se pusieron de nuevo en su camino, pero Tenma simplemente necesito mostrar otra nueva técnica hissatsu '_Aggresive Beat_' para deshacerse del marcaje.

"¡Eso fue increíble, Tenma-kun!" grito Kanade emocionada.

"Justo lo que habíamos pensado" dijo Wonderbot mientras miraba el encuentro desde la caravana.

"Hai. Nuestras expectativas de Matsukaze-kun fueron acertadas. Él tiene lo que buscamos" agrego Honoka con su seriedad de siempre.

Y de regreso al encuentro, Tenma seguía avanzando con el esférico para luego pasárselo a Fei, quien se sorprendió un poco al principio pero después supo que hacer.

"¡_Kodai no Kiba_!" Fei realizo su tiro, el cual sin problema alguno venció el '_Keeper Command 03_' del portero de Protocol Omega, poniendo así el marcador empatado a 1 gol.

"¡Lo hicimos!" dijo Tenma emocionado mientras se acercaba a festejar con Fei.

"Sugoi" murmuro Kanade bastante impresionada.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de _Protocol Omega _y de inmediato Alpha activo su Keshin Armed con lo que pudo avanzar por la cancha sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Incluso inmediatamente después de detener a Tenma y a un par de Duplis con su '_Tactics AX3_' Alpha disparo a portería. Kanade hizo lo propio para intentar detener el tiro con su '_Fairy Wall_' pero el tiro del pelimorado la venció sin problemas.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Fei al ver el golpe que se había llevado la castaña.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti" dijo Mitarashi al ver que el chico tampoco parecía estar en buenas condiciones.

"Mantener ocho Duplis es bastante agotador, pero no hay otra opción" dijo algo serio el ahora pelirrosa, mientras miraba de reojo a Alpha.

El partido se reanudo y de inmediato Fei se lanzó a por el balón al igual que Alpha, lo que provoco que cuando ambos patearan el balón, se produjera un intenso choque del cual ninguno salió como vencedor.

Alpha iba a lanzarse nuevamente por el balón pero en ese momento…

"Aquí Alpha" dijo al escuchar su transmisor. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Yes" dijo aquel misterioso chico pelinegro, quien junto a los demás viejos, estaba observando el partido. "Parece ser que alguien ha sobrescrito la modificación que hicimos para Matsukaze Tenma" explico el pelinegro. "El presidente Toudou ha ordenado que aborten la misión temporalmente" agrego.

"De acuerdo" fue lo único que dijo Alpha mientras que deshacía su Keshin Armed.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Einam.

"Al parecer, la modificación que hicimos ha sido invalidada. Probablemente por aquellos sujetos" explico Alpha mientras miraba en dirección a Fei.

"¿Qué sucede Alpha?" pregunto Fei al ver que el pelimorado se marchaba junto a su equipo.

"El partido se ha cancelado"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que ganamos esta vez" dijo Fei sonriente mientras que recuperaba su apariencia normal. Alpha no dijo nada más y desapareció en un destello morado junto a todo su equipo.

"Fei, dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué le paso al club de soccer?" dijo Tenma una vez que Alpha se marchó.

"Primero cámbiense y luego vengan conmigo" dijo Honoka con su tono monótono de siempre.

Una vez que Kanade y Tenma estaban listos, se marcharon con Fei a un parte algo escondida de la playa, donde Wonderbot y Honoka ya los estaban esperando.

"¿Están listos para escuchar nuestra explicación?" preguntó Fei. El par de castaños solo intercambio miradas y luego asintieron.

"La verdad es que venimos de 200 años en el futuro" comenzó a explicar Fei. "Estamos aquí para detener a quienes intentan eliminar el soccer"

"¿Tienen conocimiento de lo que son los _mundos paralelos_?" preguntó Honoka. A lo que ambos alumnos de Raimon negaron con la cabeza. "Miren esto" dijo mientras que Fei sacaba un extraño aparato y proyectaba algo alrededor del grupo. "Cuando un punto en el tiempo es cambiado, este puede crear caminos alternos en la realidad. Eso es lo que se conoce como mundos paralelos" explico la pelirrosa.

"Al viajar en el tiempo y cambiar eventos importantes que rodean al club de soccer de Raimon, han creado un mundo en el que Raimon no tiene un club de soccer" añadió Fei.

"Pero… ¿Por qué querrían borrar el club de soccer de Raimon?" pregunto Kanade algo seria.

"No solo el club de Raimon. Su intención es borrar el soccer por completo" dijo Honoka. "Después de todo la existencia del soccer es una molestia para _ellos_"

"¿y _ellos _son?" preguntó Mitarashi.

"El Dorado. Una organización que toma decisiones que influyen en el mundo entero." Dijo la pelirrosa.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

"Mis disculpas, Presidente" dijo Alpha quien estaba hablando a través de un holograma.

"Je, Eres patético, Alpha" dijo aquel misterioso pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Basta Sigma" regaño Toudou al pelinegro. "Alpha, recuerda que fallar es inaceptable. Debes eliminar el soccer o el mundo será destruido" agrego el hombre.

"El mundo está en guerra con un enemigo que está destinado a ser temido. Los Second Stage Children" dijo uno de los viejos.

"Ellos y su organización, Feida, son ahora una amenaza para la sociedad" dijo otro.

"El soccer los creo, así que nuestra única opción es prevenir que el soccer se expanda y evitar así que la humanidad tome el camino equivocado" concluyo el presidente Toudou. "¿Han entendido los dos?"

"Yes, Master" dijeron Alpha y Sigma al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces no nos decepcionen"

_**De regreso al pasado.**_

"Es difícil creer que eso haya pasado en el futuro" dijo Kanade.

"Aun así, nadie tiene derecho de borrar el soccer, no importa cuál sea la razón" dijo Tenma.

"Pero ese razonamiento no va a funcionar con la gente de El Dorado"

"Aunque es un poco hipócrita que usen la misma cosa que están tratando de destruir" dijo Kanade.

"Es porque ese es el método más efectivo. Cuando un jugador es derrotado en su mismo juego, esto les causa un gran daño emocional y eso hace más sencillo cambiar sus sentimientos por el soccer" explico Fei.

"Ne Fei-kun, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?" preguntó Kanade.

"En el futuro aún existen personas que aman el soccer al igual que ustedes. Yo soy uno de ellos, así que por eso voy a proteger el soccer a su lado" dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"Arigato Fei" dijo Tenma mientras que le daba la mano al peliverde.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo Honoka mientras se alejaba de los chicos junto a Wonderbot.

"¿Irnos?" repitieron confundidos los castaños.

"Si vamos a recuperar el club de soccer, tenemos que ir al lugar en el que nació" dijo Honoka. "Hace 11 años, al momento en el que el club nació" Agrego la pelirrosa mientras en ese momento la caravana aparecía frente a ellos.

"Definitivamente es muy parecida a la nuestra" dijo Kanade una vez que habían abordado todos.

"Eso es porque la hice basándome en el exterior de la caravana que tienen en el club de soccer" dijo Wonderbot.

"Otra vez robándote mi crédito" dijo la pelirrosa mientras que el oso simplemente fingió demencia.

"Je, parece que Honoka-san es más humana de lo que creí" dijo Kanade con una gota en la cabeza al ver al dúo.

Después de una breve explicación de cómo funcionaba la máquina del tiempo. Los chicos decidieron ir a la época de Tenma y Kanade para buscar el _Artefacto_ que los llevaría al tiempo de cuando se creó el club de soccer de Raimon.

"¿Por qué venir a este viejo salón?" pregunto Kanade confundida.

"Se supone que este era el viejo salón del club, de cuando Ryou-san y Endou-san estaban en Raimon" explico Tenma mientras abría la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, el viejo salón se había convertido en una bodega.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a buscar por todo el viejo salón hasta que finalmente lograron encontrar la vieja placa del club de soccer.

"¡Muy bien todo listo!" dijo Wonderbot.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Honoka mientras miraba a Kanade.

"Je, si es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa" dijo tímidamente la castaña. "Espero que funcione"

"Claro que funcionara. Después de todo Wonderbot la construyo" dijo Fei tratando de animar a la castaña.

"Eso no me da mucha confianza, en especial tratándose de un oso de peluche" dijo la castaña con una gota en la cabeza.

"¿A quién llamas oso de peluche?" pregunto molesto Wonderbot.

"¿Tú a quién crees?" pregunto Kanade como sin nada.

"Fui yo quien la construyo" dijo Honoka con su tono monótono de siempre, mientras que Fei y Tenma veían la discusión con una gota en la cabeza.

"Cinco segundos para el salto en el tiempo" dijo de repente el oso para cambiar el tema. "4…3…2…1… ¡Time Jump!" grito a todo pulmón mientras que Kanade y Honoka se cubrían los oídos.

"¡No grites así!" dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo regañando al oso.

_**x-x-x**_

"Llegamos" dijo Fei mientras la caravana aterrizaba.

"Que hermoso" dijo Kanade sorprendida al ver todas las flores de cerezo.

"Este es el día en el que Endou Mamoru debió empezar a asistir a Raimon" dijo el peliverde.

El grupo bajo de la caravana y de inmediato se dirigieron a la entrada de Raimon, donde justo en ese momento, Endou iba llegando.

"Entrenador Endou" dijeron Tenma y Kanade al mismo tiempo bastante emocionados.

"No, en este momento no es ni entrenador ni capitán" los corrigió Fei.

"Pero no veo a Ryou-san por ningún lado" dijo Tenma mientras buscaba con la mirada al aludido.

"Otou-chan entro a Raimon hasta su segundo año en secundaria" explico Kanade. "En estos momentos debería estar llegando a su primer día en la secundaria Kojou"

"Ya veo…" murmuro Tenma sorprendido.

"El objetivo se está marchando" dijo Honoka al ver como Endou entraba al terreno de la escuela, por lo que todos comenzaron a seguirlo.

Durante el resto del día, los cinco se la pasaron siguiendo a Endou de cerca, desde el momento en el que llego, hasta el momento en el que oficialmente, Endou creo el club de soccer con la ayuda de Aki. E incluso los siguieron después de clases para asegurarse que nada pasara.

"Aki-nee y el entrenador Endou se ven tan jóvenes" dijo Tenma algo sorprendido.

"Eso es porque tenían nuestra edad" dijo Kanade algo divertida.

"¿Tenma-kun, ellos son pareja?" pregunto Wonderbot como sin nada.

"Wondeba eso no se pregunta" reclamo Fei mientras que Tenma solo se sonrojo lo que provoco la risa de Kanade.

"Ya veo, así que eso es lo que se conoce como una relación de noviazgo" dijo con su tono monótono la pelirrosa. "Parece que mal entendí la relación de Kanade con Tenma-kun" agrego sin perder su seriedad, mientras que los involucrados solo parecían tomates y Fei miraba a Honoka con una gota en la cabeza.

"Aparecieron" dijo Wonderbot repentinamente al ver aparecer a Protocol Omega frente a Endou y Aki.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**_

"¿Otra vez vamos a hacer vandalismo?" pregunto un chico de pelo como nieve y ojos zafiro. "Solo espero que sea más divertido que lo que hicimos con el auto del director"

"No es vandalismo idiota. Y lo del auto del director fue mi mejor plan hasta la fecha. Además eso le pasa por suspenderme sin razones en el primer día de clase" dijo un chico de cabellera como pasto y ojos color oro.

"Te suspendió porque robaste su auto y después de que casi me atropellas terminaste desvalijándolo y repartiendo las piezas por toda la escuela" dijo el peliblanco.

"Te lo dije, brillante"

"Lo que tu digas cabeza de pasto" dijo sin mucho ánimo el peliblanco. "Y ya puedes decirme que rayos hacemos aquí. Hoy Tsuki-nee venía de visita y me estoy perdiendo la cena que preparo."

"Solo quiero conocer la cancha donde nos coronaremos como los mejores de Japón dentro de unos meses. Luego de aquí iremos a acabarnos la comida de Tsubaki"

"Estas muy confiado de que ganaremos Futbol Frontier de este año." Dijo el peliblanco. "¿Y quién te dijo que tu estas invitado a cenar?"

"Eso es obvio, baka. Después de todo con nosotros dos en el equipo, no hay forma de que perdamos." dijo con tono arrogante el peliverde. "En especial si usamos _esas_ técnicas"

"Baka. Mi _Field Eye _no es una técnica que quiera andar usando contra cualquier equipo de quinta categoría. Pero si hablas de usarla contra los engreídos de Teikoku, entonces no tengo ningún problema." Dijo el peliblanco. "Además parece ser que este año se consiguieron un jugador que fue entrenado desde pequeño por ese tal Kageyama. Me dan ganas de aplastar a ese supuesto estratega estrella" dijo con tono algo malicioso.

"Ya veo, así que por eso fuiste a Teikoku a espiar la práctica de hoy." Dijo burlón el peliverde. "Lo bueno es que traje esto así que podrás soltar un poco de tu frustración" agrego mientras que de su mochila sacaba un balón de soccer.

Los chicos continuaron con su caminata por el largo pasillo hasta que finalmente salieron de él. El dúo miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver el enorme lugar.

"Así que este es el Estadio Futbol Frontera" dijo el peliverde sorprendido.

"Me gustaría más que estuviera totalmente lleno y que todos estuvieran gritando mi nombre" dijo el peliblanco.

"Pues tendrás que seguir soñando porque el único nombre que gritaran será el mío" dijo el peliverde.

"Más bien creo que todos estaría gritando ¡cabeza de pasto!" dijo divertido el peliblanco para luego bajar corriendo seguido de un molesto peliverde. Los chicos iban a saltar a la cancha pero se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando un enorme destello azul apareció en el centro del campo.

"¿Qué rayos…?" dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

* * *

_Kanade: Definitivamente esto se ha vuelto demasiado._

_Tenma: Tienes razon... nunca crei que en el futuro buscaran destruir el soccer._

_Kanade: deja tu lo del soccer... nunca crei que un oso de peluche podria volverme loca_

_Wondeba: ¡¿A quien llamas oso de peluche?!_

_Kanade: ¡¿TU A QUIEN CREES BAKA-KUMA?!_

_yo: bueno dejemos que la chica ventile su frustración y nosotros en redacción vamos a revisar los reviews._

**_Yu-chan: _**_No te preocupes, yo tampoco entiendo mucho de todo eso de las lineas del tiempo, pero hare lo mejor posible paraa que sean entendibles... o evitarlas por completo muajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien te guste. Saludos_

_Y ese fue. Por ahora no queda más que despedirse y __recordarles __e invitarlos a enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao! ¡And Stay classy San Diego!_


End file.
